TheLostNation
NOTE: THELOSTNATION HAS DISSOLVED. THIS IS FOR REFERENCE AND HISTORICAL PURPOSES ONLY. This is the Wiki of TheLostNation, owned by TheLostSoul. Please note: This Wiki is currently under construction and is therefore incomplete. |- |'Capital City' || TheLostCity |- |'Alliance' || New Pacific Order (NPO) |- |'Founding' | ??BC - 1863AD; 2006AD - ??AD |- |'Government' • Ruler | Monarchy TheLostSoul |- |'Religion' | Christianity |- |'Official Language(s)' || Lostonian (similar to English) |- |'Number of Tanks' |11 |- |'Infrastructure' |~300 |- |'Technology' |~40 |- |'Environment' | |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28.00% |- |'Literacy Rate' |~99% |- |'Currency' | USD ($) |- |'Resources' |Spices & Uranium Category:Nations |} =History= TheLostNation was originally founded sometime in the early BC. At this time, most nations were very primitive and had very little comunication or methods of recording activities or events. Therefore, little is known about TheLostNation at this time. It is believed that the nation started out on land, probably in present day New Jersey, but was forced to leave due to struggles, probably with nature. TheLostNation was one of the most advanced nations of its time, if not the most advanced nation. It is estimated that it was the first nation to exist as a 'floating' nation in the Atlantic, but it is only speculation at this time. TheLostNation kept mainly to itself for the remainder of its lifespan in the BC, only communicating with TheLostCity, which was once it's own nation for a short period. The isolation, however, did help TheLostNation to flourish in its own way and by itself. The only problem, however, was a lack of military. As time passed, TheLostNation thrived very well on its own. Although, in time, many explorers came over to the American lands, but their travels apparently missed TheLostNation for unknown reasons. It was not until these foreign people began trading and striving on their own that TheLostNation was recognized, or even noticed, by any other nation. At this time, however, the United States was also begining to fight Brittain for freedom. British and American forces crushed much of TheLostNation, but it was all unintentional and probably due to TheLostNation's location. Trade was cut off for most of the war, and TheLostNation began to suffer as it became very dependant on this trade. In time, however, the war ended, and TheLostNation began trading with the United States once again. Oddly enough, however, the United States paid for most of the nation's damage, but never spoke a word of their actions, or about the prescence of the nation with any other nation. Word of TheLostNation stood entirely within the governmental officials. It is believed that not even George Washington, president of the United States at this time, knew of TheLostNation or the deals between America and the nation. TheLostNation was still unknown to the rest of the world. TheLostNation continued on with its success, but was no longer much more advanced than any other nation, and was realizing the issues going on in the United States concerning slavery. However, TheLostNation tried to ignore these as much as possible due to its lack of military skills. Fighting within the United States soon brokeout, however, and the ships traveling past TheLostNation would often stop for supplies. However, TheLostNation was not ready for such actions by the United States, and was severely weakened. The war continued to damage the economy of TheLostNation, and eventually shots were fired at the TheLostCity's capital (at this time, TheLostCity was a nation on its own). TheLostCity's structure was not very stable, however, and began to take on water from the firings. In time, the entire nation, along with TheLostNation, was completely submersed in water. The only survivors were several lost souls who wandered away in hopes of surviving in America. On May 15, 2006, however, TheLostSoul realized that he was unhappy in the United States, and decided to leave. He went out into the Atlantic, located a roughly estimated area as to where TheLostNation was originally, and started to create TheLostNation all over again. He soon found several other Lostonians who supported him and his outlandish ideas, and before long, the nation was ready to join the New Pacific Order. Accepted after switching from the green team to the red team, TheLostNation is now achieving its goal of restoring the Lostonian race. The Name The name of TheLostNation is not the same as the name from pre-historic times. However, The nation was still identified as TheLostNation even before the re-discovery in 2006. This is probably because of how the nation was so hidden and isolated that the need for a formal identification with the outside world was very miniscule and would only be used for ditinguishing from TheLostNation with TheLostCity. =Government= TheLostNation's government was originally intended to be a democracy, giving each individual an entirely equal say in every situation. This proved to have it's advantages and disadvantages, but worked very well in the early ages. In the nation's resurection, however, the nation was only capable of using this democratic view to obtain the citizen's desires, and they wanted a monarchy. TheLostNation is now a Capitalist society. =Economy= TheLostNation relies heavily on trade with it's neighboring countries. It trades what is available. TheLostSoul was surprisingly able to find both spices and uranium in his chosen spot for the nation, and those are the two main exports of TheLostNation. =Enviroment= TheLostSoul has been very conscious when it comes to the nation's enviroment. He has been taking as many steps as possible to ensure that the nation maintains a 5-star enviromental rating and has been quite successful. =Religion= TheLostNation's original religion was believed to be an early formation of Catholicism. However, when attempting to use this as the nations religion in 2006, TheLostSoul found that the citizens wanted Hinduism, and changed the national religion as soon as possible. The national religion was changed to Budhism for a short period of time, however, TheLostNation's official religion is now Baha'i Faith. It is not required that citizens practice this religion. Several citizens still practice Catholicism along with Hinduism and Budhism, but the majority practice Baha'i Faith. TheLostSoul, however, is still Catholic. =Language= TheLostNation's official language is Lostonian, however, most citizens speak American English. This is due to their background of moving from America to TheLostNation. In the original founding times, however, Lostonian was the only language spoken within the nation until the United States discovered them, forcing them to learn English, probably as a second language. =Military*= TheLostSoul's standpoint on military is mainly defensive. However, TheLostNation still believes in build up of an army in case of necessary use, and is willing to utilize military force if prompted to do so. TheLostNation, to this day, has taken part in very few wars. These wars were in compliance with orders from the NPO to battle with any NAAC nations within range. TheLostNation won most battles fought during these wars, however, the outcome was neutral as the Second Polar War ended before the wars did. Peace was kindly offered by TheLostSoul towards the two nations, but was ignored until the wars' expirations. As a whole, the NPO was successfull in the Second Polar War. Further along in time, two rogues were forced into the ZI Club by TheLostNation due to their attacks on the NPO. Battles were quick but fierce, with TheLostNation comming out on top by a long shot in mostly all of them. A while later, while TheLostSoul was away for three weeks, the NPO was forced to battle most every other Alliance in CyberNations in what has come to be called "The Great War". TheLostNation was hit by much force, but RobertReilly and King Justin, as the temporal nation sitters, were success in keeping the nation on its feet. =Technology= The history of TheLostNation consists of great advancements in technology, however, with the initial fall of TheLostNation, it has now fallen far behind in it's technological advancement. After recieving a very generous aid by The Multitude of the NPO, the nation is now building up its technology little by little and is expected to reach 100% shortly. Footnotes: * The military views of TheLostNation do not necessarily reflect those of the New Pacific Order (NPO).